¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Después de varios incidentes con su hermano, en especial el de la mala suerte y el vídeo para su clase, Lynn se siente culpable por todo lo que le ha hecho y quiere disculparse con él, sin embargo él no piensa de la misma manera. ¿Logrará cumplir su objetivo?. Advertencia: Loudcest.


**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?:** Las cosas se habían calmado bastante desde el día en que Lynn había acusado a Lincoln de tener mala suerte, la tensión que había entre ella y su hermano dejaron de existir, al igual que las peleas entre Lori y Leni por aquel vestido y que provocó toda una serie de "réplicas" en los demás miembros de la familia, pero con el asunto de Lynn, se sentía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero por alguna extraña razón, Lincoln no permanecía mucho tiempo con su familia, simplemente se alejaba, en cada momento en que llegaba la deportista, éste se iba hacia su habitación y se encerraba para leer cómics, no quería verla, no quería hablar con nadie, simplemente era como si la evadiera por completo.

\- ¡Lincoln, ganamos, dame esos...!. Exclamó la deportista en un nuevo día de victorias y al llegar a casa con sus hermanas, ella solo quería festejar con su hermano, pero éste la evadió nuevamente y sin dirigirle la palabra, cosa que la dejó sorprendida.

* * *

\- ¡Oye, Lincoln, ¿jugamos a...?!. Propuso ella de que jugaran al fútbol americano pero él volvió a hacer lo mismo, la hizo a un lado, la esquivó, como si fuera solo un fantasma, una pared invisible que traspasaba y nada más.

* * *

Bajo otro nuevo día en la Casa Loud, el peli blanco se hallaba viendo la televisión, mientras que sus hermanas estaban fuera, él podía tener un rato de paz, hasta que en aquellos momentos, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, comiendo un sándwich de albóndigas. Se giró con la mirada y se disgustó: Allí estaba su hermana, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿no era que estaría afuera?.

Inmediatamente el muchacho apagó el televisor y se fue hacia la planta alta de nuevo.

\- Lincoln, espera, ¿por qué me estás...?. Preguntó Lynn una vez, pero todo eso significaba en una sola cosa y era que él no le respondería. Podía hacer todas las preguntas que deseara, sin embargo el muchacho albino no le iba a responder tan fácilmente, así que debía olvidarse de aquello, aunque le costara y deseara saberlo.

* * *

Pasaron los días, Lynn no comenzaba a sentirse del todo feliz con el ambiente que le rodeaba, le resultaba extraño el comportamiento de su hermano hacia ella, el trato que recibía, se estaba preguntando si de verdad se había sobrepasado con él tantas veces y en especial cuando lo tildó de "mala suerte", ¿acaso le debía decir que ella era la culpable y nada más?. Miró hacia las escaleras, bajó la mirada, pensó, tomó un respiro, lo tenía que hacer, no podía dejarlo de lado.

\- Lincoln, ¿estás ahí, hermano?. [Le llamaba la chica, quien solo pudo escuchar como se abría la puerta de la habitación del peli blanco, el cual se asomó pero sin decirle nada.] Lincoln, sé que estás ahí, por favor, baja, ¿sí?, baja y podremos hablar tú y yo, te lo pido. Pidió la chica, pero el joven no respondió, simplemente volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, dejando sin respuesta la castaña, la cual fue subiendo hasta la planta alta y así intentar hablar con él.

* * *

Llegó hasta allí y se dispuso a entrar de forma repentina para hablar con el muchacho, pero en aquel momento, cuando se dispuso a tocar la puerta, escuchó como unos pequeños gemidos junto con el sonar de una nariz que soplaba sobre un pañuelo, además de unos golpes contra la pared.

\- Lincoln, ¡Lincoln, ¿estás bien, Lincoln?! ¡Lincoln, por favor, abre, soy yo, Lynn!. Pidió la deportista.

\- _¡Lárgate, Lynn, no quiero ni verte, vete!._ Gritó el joven desde la habitación.

Al oír esas palabras, la muchacha retrocedió sorprendida pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y sin poder averiguar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con su pequeño hermano. No quería volver a la planta baja y que luego tuviera que estar hablando con Lori sobre el por qué Lincoln había estado llorando, pero por un lado se decía de que mejor lo dejara pasar, pero el otro le pedía de que lo ayudara, de que averiguara sobre el malestar del muchacho.

Inmediatamente volvió a tocar a la puerta.

\- ¡Lincoln, por favor, dime qué es lo que te pasa! ¡Por favor, responde, hermano, ¿qué pasa? ¡¿Es por lo que pasó con lo de la mala suerte?!. Preguntaba ella, ya con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, todo ese dolor también lo comenzaba a sentir ella...

Curioso, ¿no?, Lynn había sido la causante de todo esto y ahora lloraba, ¿acaso estaba fallando algo en su mente? ¿era eso? ¿o tal vez se trataban de sus emociones dañadas por todo el daño que le había causado al joven y que ahora quería expiar sus Pecados?.

Lincoln no respondía, simplemente estaba sumergido, hundido en lo que estaba haciendo su habitación, ¿acaso estaba llorando?.

\- ¡¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?! ¡Lincoln!. Llamó ella, ya desesperada e intentando de que le respondiera.

Inmediatamente, la puerta de la habitación del joven se abrió ante sus ojos.

* * *

Lynn ingresó en la misma, caminó y se encontró que todo parecía estar normal, no parecía haber nada fuera de común, sin embargo, sobre su cama se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos blancos como la nieve, el cual lloraba a más no poder, apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada y sin salir de ella.

\- Lincoln...Dijo ella, quien intentó poner su mano en la espalda del joven pero él reaccionó, golpéandola, como si fuera una desconocida.

\- No quiero verte, Lynn, ¡vete!. Le ordenó el muchacho.

\- Lincoln...Dijo ella, en un intento de convencerlo.

\- ¡Vete, te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡¿A qué vienes?! ¡¿A mostrarme tu maldito trofeo, a poner de vuelta a toda la familia en mi contra para dormir afuera con Charles?!. Preguntaba el joven, quien la empujaba en un intento de expulsarla de su habitación.

\- ¡No, no vengo por...!. Respondió ella, pero su hermano la volvió a callar.

\- ¡No quiero verte nunca más!. Exclamó el muchacho y casi llegaba a darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero ella no se defendió.

\- Adelante, hazlo, me lo merezco. Pidió la castaña, aceptando que la culpa la tenía ella por haber iniciado aquella tontería de la mala suerte.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?. Preguntó Lincoln, quien aún tenía su puño levantado, listo para ir contra ella.

\- Que me lo merezco, ¿de qué me sirve ser campeona si no estoy con mi hermano? A ti te traté peor que a una basura, sé que merezco un castigo peor, pero...no puedo, los recuerdos de todo lo que te hice se reflejan en mi interior, como si estuvieran en un espejo. Como diría Lucy, siento que estoy siendo observada en un Cementerio, puesta en marcos y soy observada por todos, pero todos pasan y se olvidan de mí sin razón también. Contó ella todo ese dolor que también sentía y sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer.

Lincoln no bajaba el puño.

\- ¿Y ahora lo vienes a decir? ¡¿Ahora?!. Preguntó el chico.

\- Me dejé llevar, ¡¿sí?! ¡me dejé llevar, no puedo perder pero esta vez fui demasiado lejos, me arrepiento de lo que te hice, no solo por lo de la mala suerte, sino también por todas las otras cosas que te hice! ¡Te golpeo, te hago el "Horno Danés", te amenazo hasta con un bate de baseball! Me asusta mucho, Lincoln y solo quiero estar calmada, quiero ser tu hermana deportista pero quiero cambiar, no ser todo el tiempo la violenta que te lastima. Respondió ella, cayendo al piso, mientras que lloraba a más no poder.

\- ¿Tú lloras porque te sientes mal contigo misma? ¿O es porque de verdad quieres que yo te acepte el perdón?. Preguntó el muchacho.

\- ¡Por ambas cosas, pero la segunda es la más importante!. Respondió a su pregunta.

\- Patético lo tuyo. Fue la sentencia del peli blanco, quien se volvía a sentar en su cama.

\- Lincoln. Dijo ella.

\- No solo eres una porquería de hermana, sino también que eres una orgullosa, aún puedo sentirlo en tu ser, no importa cuántas veces perdones, ¿cuántas veces más vas a herirme? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué es lo vas a hacer mañana? ¿Vas a golpearme, a amenazarme, a poner a toda la familia en mi contra para que todos te apoyen? Tú solo eres una caprichosa. Respondió Lincoln, quien estaba por dejar la habitación

\- Lincoln. Le llamó ella, tomándolo del brazo pero éste la golpeó en la cara con el puño cerrado, ocasionando que la castaña cayera al piso.

\- Te lo mereces...[Dijo con la voz, la cual parecía ser seria pero a la vez algo extraño se sentía en su interior].

Lynn no iba a reaccionar, sabía bien que eso se lo merecía.

\- Adelante, hazlo, golpeame, te lastimé por mi culpa con la mala suerte. Dijo ella, aceptando esos "cargos".

\- ¿Crees que te odio por eso solamente? ¡No! ¡Te odio por muchas otras cosas más!. Respondió Lincoln.

Lynn quedó helada al oír esas palabras, ¿acaso habían otros motivos para que ella recibiera el odio de parte del joven?. Éste se lanzó contra ella, mientras que quería volver a golpearla, darle su merecido y que nunca más volviera a ponerle un dedo encima.

\- ¿Piensas que yo sufrí por eso solamente, por la mala suerte? No, todo sigue girando alrededor, como los Planetas, me hiciste sufrir. Le remarcó el chico a ella.

\- Creo estar perdida. Dijo la chica castaña, quien veía que el joven no la volvería a golpear.

\- Quisiera no dudarlo. Le miró con inseguridad el peli blanco.

\- La duda es mi enemigo, Lincoln, pero aún no me ha matado ni a mí ni a ti. Es eso: Creo que estoy perdida y nos tiene acorralados. ¡Yo te hice todo ese daño, ¿sí?, lo admito, soy la culpable de todo, incluso rompí con el chico con el que había salido, el que le mandé la carta, no podía más, me hacía recordar a ti y cuando lo miraba a los ojos, te veía a ti y a todo el daño que te hice! ¡Te lastimé, te humillé y te tildé de mala suerte, NO, más que eso, casi te llevo a la muerte por mi orgullo!. [Dejó Lynn salir todo el dolor que tenía encima, para luego tranquilizarse]. ¡Lincoln, por favor...!. Pidió ella, exponiendo todos sus Pecados ante el chico, pero éste la seguía mirando con indiferencia, con odio.

\- Todos pasaron y sin razón, dejándome solo y juré que siempre había oído la frase _"nunca dejamos a nadie"_ pero se nota que hasta mama y papa son tan culpables como tú. Mencionó el chico y haciéndole recordar lo que sus padres había dicho de que jamás los separarían, pero ahora parecía que todo era un cuento de hadas, una mentira que parecía haber sido verdad pero que desapareció en la niebla. Mencionó Lincoln, quien le dio la espalda a su hermana.

Lynn se levantó del suelo.

\- Lincoln, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? ¡Por favor, háblame, ¿qué tengo que hacer?!. Pidió la castaña respuesta, pero él no le respondió.

No hubo respuesta y él pasó a su cama.

\- Te sientes observada sin razón en esos marcos. Respondió Lincoln a su hermana, la cual seguía con los ojos llorosos, pero ella en aquel momento lo agarró por detrás y lo abrazó, pero no con fuerza, sino de una forma distinta.

\- Has sufrido, no un poco, sino bastante, todo lo que tú nos habías dado los desechamos como basura y ahora quiero disculparme. Creo estar perdida en mi mente y quisiera no dudarlo, porque la duda es mi enemigo y no nos ha matado. Lincoln, por favor, perdóname, te lo pido, te extraño, extraño estar a tu lado, extraño tus consejos, extraño tu forma de ser, ¡por favor, Lincoln!. Pidió la chica, quien insistía, ya había dejado de lado su forma violenta, pero eso no significaba que iba a desaparecer.

\- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que puso a toda la familia en mi contra?. Preguntó el muchacho hacia ella.

\- No volveré a tildarte de mala suerte o a ponerte en contra, incluso me siento horrenda por haberte tratado mal por aquel vídeo que hiciste, si tan solo usara más mi cabeza y no los músculos, lo hubiera entendido de una sola vez pero...Dijo ella, sin embargo, en aquel momento, tomó a su hermano de los hombros y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, cayendo al suelo, aún llorando.

\- _"¿Acaso debería perdonarla? ¿Acaso está enamorada de mí? ¿Ella tiene algún problema en su cabeza?. Primero me golpea, me trata de mala suerte y ahora...ahora me besa, sabiendo que esto está prohibido, ¿será que ambos estamos locos y no lo sabemos?"_. Se preguntaba Lincoln sobre aquellos interrogantes en su cabeza.

Lynn dejó de besarlo y acarició los cabellos del joven, aún llorando, mientras que tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y de color carmesí.

\- He sido una tonta, una completa tonta. Dijo ella, sin parar de hacer sus actividades.

\- ¿Quieres escuchar algo de mí?. También me sentí un completo idiota cuando ideé ese plan de no asistir a las actividades de ustedes, la verdad me hace sentir mal y me disculpo contigo, Lynn, no sé por qué lo hice, no lo sé, debe ser que al ser el único varón en casa y con mayoría de chicas me hace sentir indiferente, pero ahora no, solo quiero olvidar esto para siempre. Expresó su dolor y la chica comprendió esa situación.

\- Los dos lo fuimos, los dos, pero ya pasó. Te prometo que nunca más volveré a sobrepasarme contigo. Prometió Lynn.

\- Y yo te prometo que nunca más voy a dejar de ir a las actividades de ustedes, a pesar de que algunas sean aburridas, iré. Añadió Lincoln su promesa.

Lynn sonrió e inmediatamente se acostó con su hermano en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y con él dormido sobre su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos y con sus Pecados finalmente libre, tanto de ella como de él para siempre, además de que ninguno de los dos revelaría dicho secreto que tenían sobre el beso que tuvieron anteriormente. Eso iba a permanecer encerrado por mucho tiempo y bajo siete llaves.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Analizando las cosas, Camaradas, no es que aquí estén viendo a Lynn "Flanderizada" o sea de las que pierden su esencia original y se vuelven "sumisas" y lloronas, no, no piensen en eso porque no soy de esa gente que hace eso. En esta historia vemos a una Lynn totalmente abatida emocionalmente, que se siente culpable por lo que ha hecho y creo, siendo sincero, que tal vez ella debería ser perdonada, entiendo que hubo mucha bronca en Marzo con lo de "No such luck" pero ya pasó, al igual que "L is for Love" y no sirve de nada seguir con el odio y las fantasías que nunca se cumplirán.**

 **Volviendo al tema de esta historia, sé que el beso entre ella y Lincoln, bueno, la verdad seré franco: Fue bastante rápido, pero, ¿no han visto todos los fanarts de los seguidores entre Lynn y Lincoln? Lo mismo va para Luna, Luan, Leni, las gemelas y hasta Lisa y Lucy, pero con Lori, bueno (si ahí quiero hacer un One-Shot entre ellos, esto me llevará tiempo pero gracias a Julex83, voy armando poco a poco la historia) voy a seguir con estos fics de Loudcest y demás. Además de que estoy en Wattpad con una historia llamada "Sobreviviendo en la Casa Loud".**

 **Aprovecho para mandar saludos a todos los seguidores y en especial para Coven: Jejeje, Alexander haría eso que pusiste en "Protegerte", donde él pelearía contra Flaggs, para proteger a Leni y con respuesta a tus preguntas sobre el Inframundo, te dejo a mi OC para que te cuente.**

 **Alexander: Saludos, Coven, aquí Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos, bueno, sobre si hay famosos en el Inframundo, sí, sí lo hay, pero no pueden entrar en los Campos Elíseos, los únicos que pueden estar ahí son las Diosas Gemelas y el Emperador junto con sus hermanas, amigos y yo, nadie más, los famosos pueden ir solamente en el cumpleaños de Lincoln, pero hasta ahí, aunque hay un proyecto de que también puedan disfrutar de ese sitio :). Y con respecto a Kazuya, lamento mucho pero tendré que darle el pésame, ya Lori de Wyvern se ha enterado y está montando guardia para atraparlo, así que recomiendo que evite venir a pelear contra el Señor Hades y contra las Tres Juezas del Infierno, sino quiere terminar en Cocytos, jajajajaja, aunque me mataría de la risa verlo allí, pero bueno, así es la vida en el Inframundo. Si tienes más preguntas por hacerme, te las responderé :), cuídate, Camarada.**

 **Por cierto, en los diálogos hay fragmentos de una canción de un artista de mi país llamado Migue García, de su tema "Quieto o Disparo" :).**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, a prepararse que se viene Julio, mi cumpleaños, el Final Oficial de "Sangre de Hermanos", más tarde se vendrá la secuela de "El Viaje" (Ed, Edd, Eddy-The Loud House) y hasta uno con el "Código Da Vinci" pero para más tarde :).**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Domingo de mi parte :D.**


End file.
